


Uttara and her revivifications

by Bhavs



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013), महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhavs/pseuds/Bhavs
Summary: Based on a prompt:Abhimanyu was handsome, maybe much more handsome than Uttara thought.
Relationships: Abhimanyu/Uttara(Mahabharata)
Kudos: 11





	Uttara and her revivifications

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first post on AO3, and I'm hoping that you guys like my work. Importing my drabble on the prompt from Wattpad as mentioned in the summary.

Brown piercing eyes.

She had felt that piercing gaze on her from the moment he had arrived in the palace. He was a man of few words, just like his Father, the Undefeated Warrior, yet the piercing gaze that stared into her soul always told her that he knew her darkest secrets, just like his Mamashree, the Undefeated Strategist.

Those eyes always had a twinkle in them, as if untouched by the delusions of the world, just like his Mother, the Goddess of Illusions, yet with the resilience that came from remaining unblemished from all the calamities thrust upon him, just like his Jyesht Mata, the impregnable Queen.

Brown eyes that looked like the freshly dampened earth after a thunderous Shravan pour. She had always loved watching the rains from the confines of her palace. Her brother had consistently given out witty barbs about her refusal to actually go out and get drenched in them, and she had always replied about how she hated the outdoors and getting dirty.

But then there he was, pulled outside by his Mamashree in the midst of a storm, along with his father as the three of them tried to find moments of tranquility before the disaster would hit them. And she saw him trying to tame his curly hair, as his gaze fell upon her in the balcony, and those brown eyes made her feel like she was the only person in the entire world. In _His_ entire world.

She had then thought, perhaps he would never be more handsome than he looked that day, more than she would ever realise.

_She was wrong._

There he was, covered in the blood of his enemies that he had so valorously fought until his last breath, that she had never realised how handsome he truly would look, with that peaceful face in a dreamless slumber, as she begged him to open those piercing brown eyes for the last time so she could tell him that all she wished for was that their son would inherit those damn brown eyes, and they would sparkle with mirth and maybe that was when he would look the most handsome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do review :)


End file.
